


婚礼

by Yukikudo



Category: Dany Lee-Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Yellow Zero - Fandom, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV), 李斯丹妮-Fandom, 黄龄-Fandom
Genre: F/F, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikudo/pseuds/Yukikudo
Summary: *婚礼前夜发生的故事，你要出嫁新娘不是我的故事。*RPS，纯属虚构，短篇完结。（有写肉文的动机，但最后呈现的......各位看官自己评判吧！）
Relationships: 李斯丹妮/黄龄, 龄丹妙药
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	婚礼

1 龄龄

她躺在那儿，一夜无眠。

五点半，闹钟响了。她背对着，听到旁边的人翻了个身，关掉了闹钟，被子窸窸窣窣一阵响。一只手伸过来轻轻拍了拍她，“起了。”

她假装刚醒，用手揉了揉眼睛，侧着从床上坐起来，准备起床穿衣。她听到背后的人也起了。衣服昨晚都准备好了，一层一层叠好放在沙发上。最上面放着一件白色的胸衣，轻薄的蕾丝。她站起来，拿起胸衣穿上，双手绕到后面系搭扣。

“过来点儿。”那人突然说。她转过身，发现那人半跪在床上，眼睛看着她。她径直走到床边，那人帮她理了理打褶的肩带。她感觉那人的手指轻轻擦过她肩膀的皮肤。

“我是该先穿衣服还是先化妆啊？”她望着平铺在沙发上的白色婚纱，问道。“我怎么知道，我又没结过婚。”那人回答，调侃的语气。“先换衣服吧，化妆品可能会蹭到白纱上；先化妆吧，换衣服又把妆蹭花了，不好办。”

她索性坐在化妆台前面的椅子上，看着镜子里的自己。“那不如不结了吧。”她也开始没个正经。“又是拍照又是敬酒，怪累的。”

“我看可以。”这时，那人走到了她身后，身影出现在镜子里，一件白色的无袖T恤，空空荡荡地罩在身上，看不出胸的形状。“那我们就私奔好了，你来当个落跑新娘。”

“等会证婚人问有没有人不同意的时候，你就举手，然后拉着我跑出去，就像《毕业生》结尾那样，你说好不好？”

那人却摇摇头。“不好。还是结吧，会很漂亮的。”什么会很漂亮的，她还是婚礼。

有人敲门了。那人去开门了。她抓过沙发上的丝质浴衣把自己裹起来。两个伴娘走进来。“丹妮到的可真早。”她们笑着说。“我也刚到，十分钟。”她听到那人打哈哈。“龄龄，昨晚休息得好吗？”其中一个伴娘走过来，关照她。她也笑了，“哪睡得着，我满脑子都是今天的流程，婚礼策划师昨天陪我走场到十点。结个婚比参加跨年晚会表演要记得都多：戒指放哪儿，哪儿要说话哪儿要唱歌，哪边坐男方亲朋，哪边坐女方好友；还得小心点儿丹妮别踩了我的裙子！”大家都笑了。房间又活了。

人渐渐多了起来，有人来帮她弄头发，有人来帮她涂口红。婚礼摄影师也来了，屋里屋外地，快门按个没完。她刚走进厨房喝了两口燕麦，“龄龄，来换衣服吧。”一个伴娘来叫她。她回到卧室，一开门，正好撞上那人。一件水蓝色的连体裤，肩膀上是两条吊带，领口平整地切掉，露出锁骨，大半个后背也露在外面，两条带子从前襟延长到背后打了个结，左边肩膀上有一只硕大的绸缎蝴蝶结，下摆是宽大的阔腿裤，整个人就像一股夏天的风。“丹妮这身真不错嘛！”其他伴娘们称赞道。伴娘服都是一样的水蓝色，不过款式各异，她觉得那人穿这样准好看，不出所料。那人对她咧嘴笑了一下，侧身而过。“姐姐，也帮我弄一下头发嘛。”房门关上，她听到有人在远处撒娇。

婚纱穿好了，她像个瓷娃娃一样坐在床中央。时间不知不觉就过去了。迎亲的人来了。五个伴娘挤在门口，该有的礼数一样不少。虽然她不喜欢这些娶亲习俗的“糟粕”，但是图个大家开心，由着他们闹。她看到那人叫得最响，堵门最卖力。“你跟龄龄第一次遇见是什么时候啊？”门外一阵嘈杂。“答不出来就赏红包吧！”“丹妮姐，昨天我那大红包白孝敬了是吧！”她听到门外的男声叫道。其他的伴娘们都笑作一团。“少跟我来那个，想娶龄龄呀，先过我这一关！”她看到那人朝她眨了下眼睛。

4月28日。她脑海里突然空白了一下。舞台后台，微微出汗的额头，掉了一只的耳环，杯中晃动的澄澈的水，“丹妮，一分钟候场。”圣罗兰的香气，镶满黑色水钻的外套，那个人走过她身边，“你唱得可真好。”记忆的碎片一闪而过。

新郎进来了，脸上带着通关的喜悦。“来吧，帮新娘子把鞋穿好，祝你们一对新人日后一起走花路。”她看到那人手里捧着那双宝蓝色的Roger Vivier，差点哭出来。

2 丹妮

昨天龄龄就穿着这双鞋走场，站了快两个钟头。她穿着平底鞋全程在旁边陪着。不用当新娘子的人可真爽，龄龄嘴上抱怨着。她不停讲着笑话逗准新娘开心。累了就靠着我歇一会，她说。龄龄的五指扣着她的手指，攒得很紧。她感觉自己心跳有点快。

她是专程回来参加婚礼的。上一次见龄龄最起码是半年之前。三个月前，一封婚礼请柬送到她经纪人手上，说实话，她有点懵。“要结婚啦？”一通电话拨过去，她连招呼都没打，开门见山。“嗯，要结婚了。”对方也没有犹豫。两人都默不作声好一会。“你来给我当伴娘吧，行吗？”听筒那边问道。

她早早订好了机票日程。一路上再三告诉自己，见到龄龄，就两个字，开心，开心，开开心心。下了飞机，她直奔婚礼彩排现场。她不敢耽搁，一耽搁，就犹豫，一犹豫，就逃避。

那个彩排的晚上，她们聊了好多好多的话，好像每句话都好笑，每件事都是天底下最有趣的事。直到婚礼策划师哄她们赶紧回酒店休息。车开到酒店门口，“陪我上去吧。”她说，再自然不过。一进房门，龄龄就踢掉了婚鞋，瘫在沙发上，身边平铺着已经送过来的婚纱。她在龄龄面前的地板上，盘腿坐下，把新娘的脚放在自己大腿上，慢慢地按摩起来。白白的脚指头上涂着蔻丹。“哎，这里都磨红了，疼不疼？”她摸着新娘的脚踝，问道。蓦地一抬头，她看见龄龄忽闪忽闪的睫毛上挂着泪珠。几乎是同时的，两具身体都向对方的方向靠近了一大步。四瓣嘴唇接触在一起的时候，她感觉Bones UK在她耳边唱歌。她们一起跌进床里，四周的白色被子慢慢升高，把人淹没。她感觉自己的身上落满洁白的羽毛。锁骨痒痒的，肚脐痒痒的，乳头痒痒的。解开纽扣，一、二、三。她的手指变成小人，在广袤的胴体上奔跑。如果夸父穿着宇航服逐日，如果女娲在火星上造人，如果盘古开的是另一片天地。如果丽萨·辛普森当上了美国总统，如果蕾娅公主挥舞起光剑。如果玛丽莲·梦露没有掀起裙摆，如果弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫搭上了去伦敦的火车。一、二、三，木头人。一、二、三，我是谁。

她知道龄龄一夜无眠，因为龄龄熟睡的时候，身体一般都是转向正对她的这一侧。她心中默数三、二、一，闹钟响了。房间渐渐被人填满。她们身体再次距离得很近，是在门口的擦肩而过。她想象着龄龄在另一个房间里换衣服的样子，她想象自己是一层层的薄纱，一层一层覆盖新娘的身体。抹胸的款式，利落的剪裁，腰身贴合，没有那么多繁琐的装饰，巨大的裙摆。她想象自己躲在头纱里亲吻新娘的嘴唇。没人注意到她自己，她在客厅里找到了那双宝蓝色的Roger Vivier婚鞋。她轻轻摩挲着鞋口，和化妆师姐姐要了些散粉，扑在鞋口的内侧。丹妮真细心啊。她听到别人这样说。一辈子结这么一次婚，新娘子得舒舒服服的。她让自己笑得没心没肺。

堵门的时候她最卖力。她也不是不认识这个新郎，他和龄龄认识的时间并不比自己和龄龄相识的时间短，然而曾经她一直以为这个男人只是虚焦背景里的路人。老天爷安排她来做堵门的工作，她要做好，堵一道门，是一道门。一辈子都在这儿堵着，她也乐意。

新郎进去了。陪你走花路的那个人，终究不是我。她捧起婚鞋，背过脸去。

3 回忆

“哎，要不要在一起啊？”

“说啥？”

“我说，你要不要跟我在一起？”（对着远方，超大声）

“嘘，很丢人哎。”（耸肩，胡乱瞄着四周）

“嗨，这里旁边都是老外，没人听得懂我们在讲什么啦。”

“我不要。以前是男孩子追我，现在换成女孩子，还是别人追我，我很丢脸。”

“好，那换你讲。”

“这里很丑哎，没有仪式感。”

“哪里丑？”（看地图）“这个是Tate Modern哎，很有名。”

“你看这个建筑像不像……”

“你这样说，倒是真的有些像……那我们对着另一边吧。”

“哦，这个我知道！这个是圣保罗大教堂！”

“圆顶好漂亮。”

“我跟你讲，《刺客信条》里的主人公，就从这个顶端跳下来，唰，信仰之跃。”

“维多利亚时代应该就是这个样子了。我记得小时候看《欢乐满人间》，有个老妇人就坐在圣保罗大教堂前面喂鸽子。Julie Andrews的Mary Poppins一张口我就哭了。（哼起来）Feed the birds, tuppence a bag/Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag.”

“跟我在一起吧。”

“什么？讲大声一点？”

“Be my girlfriend! Hey, check it out, this is my girlfriend!”

“神经病，不过very sweet。（摸对方的刘海，笑）”

“答应吗？”

“嗯，我想教堂上面那些圣人啊，会祝福我们的。”

“我有一首歌要唱给你听。”

4 婚礼 

“下面有请我们的伴娘团献上祝福。”丹妮听到司仪的提示。她走上舞台，每走一步，光阴仿佛在她身侧逝去。花谢了又开，草枯了再荣，泰晤士的河水逆流，广场上的鸽子飞走了再也不回，圣保罗大教堂在伦敦大火中化为灰烬。“这首歌，我要代表伴娘团送给这个世界上最美丽的新娘。龄龄，这首歌，你懂。”

乐队奏起音乐。夏天结束了。

It’s a little bit funny, this feelin’ inside/I’m not one of those who can easily hide.

对不起。

Oh, I know it’s not much, but it’s the best I can do/My gift is my song and this one’s for you.

对不起。

And you can tell everybody this is your song.

世界上最可爱的人啊。

It may be quite simple but now that it’s done.

我的爱人啊。

I hope you don’t mind/I hope you don’t mind/That I put down in words.

我的爱人啊。

How wonderful life is while you’re in the world.

再见啦。

闹钟响了。她睁开眼睛，面前对着一张还在睡梦中稚气的脸。她抬起手关掉闹钟，目光瞥见了沙发上平铺着的婚纱，雪白的礼服，巨大的裙摆。旁边是一套白色的裤装，阳光洒在上面，亮晶晶得刺眼。她仿佛能看到两个人手牵手站在红毯尽头的模样。她缩回被子里，用手指描绘着她的面孔的轮廓，亲了亲她。

“喂，醒来啦。”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。  
> 灵感来源大概就是二组穿着花嫁唱《我期待》的时刻吧，龄龄子的民国风头纱真的很漂亮。而被四蛋的腰迷得五迷三道的我，连体吊带露背的衣服必须让她穿起来 ;) 再有就是考古看到小李上一档谈话节目，言及青涩岁月被男生追的感情经历😂  
> 《乘风破浪的姐姐》真的给这个lockdown的夏天带来了很多美好的回忆。希望姐姐们都能通过节目翻红，继续给我们创造无限的fantasy ❤


End file.
